New Life
by TheSilverShinigami
Summary: Fine and Elsa begin their new life on Earth. It's difficult since everything is different when your not a royal anymore. But, new loves in their lives help them go through their rough past and learn new things as well. Sequel to Suffering with Eachother. Genres: humor/romance/family/hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

In a small town, night began to fall. People were just slipping into bed to curl up and sleep while nighttime animals crawled out of their hiding places and roamed the empty streets. On the outskirts of the city, two people emerged from a small forest.

They walked with smiles on their faces and joy in their steps.

"Mother, where are we going to sleep?" Fine asked.

That was the one thought that troubled both of them.

"I don't know, Fine. How about we just look around the town and tomorrow we can find a place to sleep." Elsa stated.

Fine nodded and the two of them began to roam around until an accident happened.

* * *

Fine and Elsa walked by several stores and made plans to check them out the next day. Fine saw a bakery and was stuck at the store window, with her mouth watering. Elsa laughed and wandered away from Fine, knowing that she couldn't take Fine away from the sweets inside.

Elsa began to walk casually on the sidewalk before she saw a park across the street. On the Mysterious Star, there isn't any streets and there is barely any cars at all so people would just cross through streets without worry. But, unfortunately, that isn't the same on Earth. So Elsa calmly began to walk to the park, in the middle of the street.

* * *

But down the road, a lone car was driving home. A man was inside, heading home after a long day at work. He's a teacher so he always has a lot of papers to grade really late at the school which makes him tired. The man was so tired that he closed his eyes to blink and his head dropped. His body began to lean against the wheel and his foot accidentally pressed down on the gas pedal so the car began to speed up.

* * *

Elsa, who was walking in the street, noticed a pair of lights heading towards her. She didn't know what they were until it was too close. Then her eyes widened and she froze in place.

When his car suddenly jolted, the man instantly woke up. He knew what he had just gone over was different from a regular bump so he quickly pulled over his car and jumped out. Just as he exited his car, Fine came running to Elsa, who was lying on the road, injured.

The man dashed over to see what he had done. Fine was crying hysterically by Elsa's side, as blood oozed out of Elsa's head. The man ran back to his car and came back with his jacket. He put it on Elsa's head and tried to get Fine to put pressure on the injury, to stop the bleeding. But Fine was too scared and upset.

"You hurt my Mother! You're a monster!"

The man jumped back as Fine began to swing her fists angrily. Then, he tried to reason with her.

"Please, we need to get her to a hospital right away. I promise I'll pay you anything you two want, but right now, her only chance of survival is if I can take her to the hospital."

Fine glared at him but she still nodded and the man lifted Elsa up and brought her to his car. He told Fine to put pressure on the wound while he drove. Fine was skeptical about getting in the car since it had hurt Elsa, but she still went in anyways. The man sat in his seat and drove off.

* * *

After reaching the hospital, the man immediately opened the car door and picked up Elsa. Fine leaped out of the car and was right behind the man as he brought Elsa to the emergency room.

The doctors took Elsa to fix her head so Fine had to stay out in the waiting room with the man. She sat impatiently with worry written on her face. So the man tried to talk to her.

"I really am sorry that I hit your mother with my car. I was tired and I wasn't looking at where I was going. Please forgive me."

Fine kept her head down, refusing to make eye contact with the man. This worried him, so the man changed the subject.

" My name is William. What's your name?"

No response.

"Where do you two live? When your mother comes out, I can take you both back home."

This time Fine did answer.

"We don't have a home." she said.

This surprised William. He was about to ask her why when the doctor came out with Elsa in a wheelchair. She was dizzy so they decided to have her sit instead of walk.

"We need your phone number so we can call you when her stitches need to be taken out."

Fine was about to say that they didn't have a phone number when William gave the doctor his number. The doctor wrote it down and asked for the name. After telling the doctor the information, William picked up Elsa and went back to his car. He put Elsa and Fine in the back along with their things.

Fine instantly questioned him.

"Where are you taking us?!"

William looked back at her.

"To my house." he said.

"Why?"

"You both have no where to stay and I can't just leave you on the street." he stated.

Silence filled the car as Fine stopped asking questions. Then as he drove, William asked Fine one more question.

"What are your names?"

Fine, at first, wasn't going to say anything. But for some reason she found safety in William instead of danger. So as she began to fall asleep, Fine answered him.

"My name is Fine and my mother's name is Elsa." Fine said before she fell asleep.

William smiled as he had gotten Fine to answer him.

"Those are beautiful names." he said to himself as he drove back home with them.


	2. Chapter 2

William pulled into his driveway as slowly as possible. He didn't want to wake Fine or Elsa. After he parked his car, William stepped out and opened the passenger door. Fine was sitting up as she slept and she had Elsa's head resting on her lap. Their things were in front of Fine's feet so William picked the bags up to take inside.

He opened his front door and dropped their things next to his coat rack. William shook his head at his bloody jacket and he placed it in a bin next to his basement door. He told himself he would wash it later but for now he went back outside to get Fine and Elsa. When he reached his car, William found a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

"You're awake."

William smiled as Elsa turned her head towards him. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm William. I…um…hit you with my car."

Elsa was even more confused until the memory of getting hit came back to her. This realization caused her to jump but that made her head throb painfully. She clutched her head and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. But Elsa suddenly felt a hand on her own.

"The doctor gave me medicine in case you get headaches." William stated.

He went to the other door on the opposite side of his car and he opened it. He motioned for Elsa to step out and follow him and she did. But she looked towards Fine who was still sleeping. William reached in and he pulled Fine out before carrying her in his arms. He kicked the car door closed and he went inside his house with Elsa right behind him. When he got inside he closed the door and locked it before bringing Fine to his living room where he placed her on the couch. He placed a blanket over her before turning to Elsa who stood awkwardly in the doorway of the living room.

William walked past her and he went towards their bags. He pulled out the bottle of medicine before going into his kitchen. William poured a glass of water for Elsa so she could take her medicine. But then he looked at the label which clearly said take with dinner.

William sighed before pulling out some ingredients to make her something to eat. He began to make her a simple sandwich and when he finished he handed it to her and told her to eat it. Elsa took a small bite at first before realizing how hungry she was. In seconds, Elsa finished her sandwich and she looked like she wanted more. But before he made her another sandwich, William handed Elsa the pill and the water. Elsa gulped it down quickly while William began to make more sandwiches. He made her four more before putting the ingredients away.

He guided her towards the living room so she could sit down. He sat down on a chair in his living room before flicking on the tv. Elsa sat down at the coffee table in his living room and started eating her sandwiches. After she finished, Elsa noticed William staring at her with a smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just… you made quite a mess."

Elsa looked down at herself and she realized what William was talking about. She had crumbs all over her front and around her mouth. When she moved the crumbs fell on the floor or her lap. As color rushed into her cheeks, Elsa wiped off her mouth with her sleeve. But then an awful, metallic taste went into her mouth and she gagged. Upon close inspection, Elsa realized that her sleeve was stained with dried blood from earlier. And William noticed too.

"Do you want to clean up? I have a bathroom upstairs that you can take a shower in."

Elsa nodded her head slowly and she stood up to go to the bathroom. William stood up as well so he could take her to the bathroom. The two of them walked upstairs and William led her to the bathroom.

"Before you go in the shower, you can leave your clothes outside the door so I can wash them for you. Unless, you don't want me to. I understand if you don't."

Elsa nodded absently as she stepped into the bathroom. Then she stared awkwardly at William, who stood in the doorway.

"Oh, sorry." he said before closing the door.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and she turned the shower on. As the water was warming up, Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. She had taken off her jacket and shirt and was looking at her fading bruises. They were now pale spots on her skin and they didn't hurt so much anymore.

As Elsa was looking at herself, the doorknob suddenly turned. Elsa thought it might be Fine who had probably woken up by now. But, unfortunately for her, William opened the door.

"I almost forgot." he said.

He walked towards her and placed a hand on her head. Elsa was bright red. William had just walked in while she was shirtless and he was an inch away from her body. The night wasn't turning out well for her. So right now she was focused on how close he was until he touched something on her head that made her wince.

"Those are your stitches. Be careful with them when your washing your hair."

Elsa nodded and she finally managed to reach for her shirt nearby but it was pointless to put it on since he was leaving. So she dropped her shirt and decided to shower as quickly as possible since the last thing she needed was for him to see her naked.

She stripped off her clothes, bundled them up, and placed them outside the door. Then she jumped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. She washed herself quickly but she was gentle when washing her hair. When she finished, Elsa stepped out of the shower and debated whether or not she should look through the bathroom drawers for a comb or brush.

She decided not to so she went to put on her clothes. But, sadly, this wasn't her night. She had forgotten to take some clothes from her bags so she had nothing to put on. Elsa peaked out from behind the door to see if her clothes were still there but they weren't. The only option she had was to wrap a towel around herself and go get her clothes. But what scared her most, was that William might catch her like this. Even worse, she would've been caught naked in his home with Fine nearby. But it was the only option she had.

So Elsa picked up a towel from a small rack in the bathroom and she wrapped it around herself tightly. Before going out, she looked in the mirror to make sure nothing was visible. She was completely covered up so quietly Elsa stepped out from the bathroom. She looked around before quickly heading down the stairs. She looked around and she didn't find William anywhere. When she passed his basement door, Elsa heard William coming up the basement stairs. She panicked and quickly made her way towards the bags. Elsa searched through her things and she found some pajamas to wear.

She stood up with them in her arms but when she moved her towel fell. She gasped before turning around to pick up her towel. However, when Elsa turned around she found William standing there. In her shocked state, Elsa dropped her clothes and she was completely naked in front of him. At first, they stared at each other. Then William lowered his eyes to the ground and he shyly moved towards her. He quickly picked up her things and handed them to her. Elsa held the clothes against her body as she darted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

William continued staring at the ground even when Elsa went back upstairs. He didn't like seeing any woman that way which is why he was trying really hard to get rid of the image in his head. After he forgot most of what he saw, William began to walk upstairs so he could apologize to Elsa about what happened.

When he reached the bathroom, he heard crying on the other side. William was about to knock on the door but hesitated. He had a feeling Elsa wouldn't want to see or talk to him now so he sat down with his back against the door, listening to Elsa cry her heart out. He eventually fell asleep there but was woken up when the door opened and he fell.

He looked up and saw Elsa staring down at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks had tear stains on it. William jumped up on to his feet and looked apologetically towards Elsa.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. It was a complete accident." he stated.

Before he could continue his apology, he was stopped by Elsa.

"No, it was my fault. I should have checked if I had clothes with me."

She wiped her eyes again before going around him towards the stairs. As they walked back downstairs, William remembered something about Elsa that he saw.

"Why did you have bruises on your skin?"

Elsa froze on the stairs. She didn't know how to answer William without crying. So she tried her best to explain.

"M-my ex-husband was cheating on me and his new girlfriend…"

William looked towards Elsa when she stopped her story. He realized that it must be something terrible if she can't even talk about it. He waited until she was able to speak again.

"His new girlfriend kicked me repeatedly and my ex-husband yelled at me just because I hit her while trying to defend myself."

William was completely shocked. He didn't understand how anyone could ever do that to another person. Especially someone who seemed as kind as Elsa. It just didn't seem right. But now William realized why Elsa and Fine didn't have a home. They had run away from it to avoid anymore abuse and pain. William was glad that he had a hand in giving them a home. That's if they decided to stay. William decided to ask Elsa where she and Fine were planning to go.

"Do you have a home you can stay in here?"

"No. We were going to look for a place to stay in the morning but then you hit me with your car."

William had a guilty expression on his face." I really am sorry about that. If it makes it any better, you both can stay here in my home."

Elsa thought about William's offer. It would solve her and Fine's problem of a home but then again it might be awkward because William had seen her naked. But Elsa decided to stay since she knew they might have trouble finding a new place to stay.

"Okay, we'll stay."

William smiled.

"I'll get the guest bedroom ready." and he left to fix up the guest bedroom for them.

Elsa smiled before she walked to the living room to check on Fine. When she arrived, Fine was stirring in her sleep. Elsa ran over and woke Fine up.

"Fine, Fine, it's okay, I'm here."

Fine woke up and threw herself into Elsa's arms, crying.

"I-I was dreaming about what everyone d-did to me at the party." she said through sobs.

Elsa pulled Fine closer and rubbed her back." Fine, it's okay. We aren't there anymore so we don't have to worry about it. For now, we'll be staying here with William, okay?"

"R-really?" Fine asked, surprised.

"We'll be staying in his home until I can get my stitches out and get a job so we can get the money for a home."

"O-okay."

Before Fine could ask anymore questions, William came down and announced that the room was ready. Elsa went to get their things while Fine headed up to the room upstairs. Both of them hoped that William was as good a man as he seemed and that no harm would come to either of them on this new planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight shined brightly through the windows. Elsa opened her eyes and she threw her arm over her face in annoyance. As much as she would _love _to sleep in for once, she was raised to wake up the moment the sun shined on her. Her parents said that if they hadn't then it would have made her have bad sleeping habits(Fine and Rein proved that). So she got out of bed, tucked the blanket around Fine(who was still sleeping), and she went to the bathroom to at least make herself look decent for the morning. When she finally readied herself, she headed downstairs to find something to eat, and she was surprised to find William in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, with his face deep in thought.

"Good morning, William."

"Oh, Elsa! Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. The guest bed was very comfortable. What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to make you and Fine for breakfast. I want to make something nice but I want to avoid any allergies or dislikes for certain foods. What are you two allergic to?"

"Fine isn't allergic to any food. But, I'm allergic to a few things. Um, cinnamon,nutmeg, honey,nuts,peanut butter, and I can't have any dairy."

"So...How about pancakes?Can you have that?"

"As long as it doesn't have anything I'm allergic to then yes."

"Perfect. Anything you want in it? Blueberries,strawberries,chocolate chips…"

"Chocolate? You have chocolate?!"

"Y-Yeah. Do you want it in your pancakes?"

"Yes!"

William nervously began to start the pancakes as he noticed Elsa was beginning to hop around after he told her he had chocolate. Just as he was about to put the pancakes to cook, Fine ran down the stairs.

"I heard we're having pancakes for breakfast! Can I have whipped cream, syrup, and strawberries on mine?!"

"Uh, sure. Do you want chocolate chips too?"

Fine opened her mouth to answer before noticing how Elsa kept fidgeting.

"No thanks. Mother won't be very happy. She...really loves chocolate."

"Oh. Well, if you want Elsa, you can put chocolate syrup on your pancakes. I have some in the fridge…"

William smiled as he noticed that Elsa was hopping around energetically. He worked on the pancakes and when he made a few stacks, he served them. When everyone was sitting around the table, each person decorated their pancakes. William put butter on his and he put some blueberries on top, Fine put a lot of whipped cream, strawberry syrup, and strawberries on top, and Elsa drowned her pancakes in the chocolate syrup. At first they ate silently before William spoke.

"I don't know how long you two will need to stay here but I was thinking that I should take you two out to buy anything you need. Any new clothes, or at least a new comforter for the guest bed."

"You don't need to do that, William…"

"No, I think I should,after yesterday…"

Both William and Elsa turned red while Fine looked at them with confusion.

"Besides, I need to buy more groceries and other things so…"

"O-Okay. T-Thank you."

Once again they turned red. By now Fine looked at both of them with both puzzlement and suspicion.

"What _happened_ yesterday?!"


End file.
